My First Time With A Dog Demon
by Panther Furlong
Summary: Inuyasha & a nameless character of my own spend a romantic & erotic weekend at a cabin in the mountains. A cheesy little oneshot that I wrote up in about two hours last night so I could get it typed & posted here ASAP. Please be nice. Enjoy!


My First Time With A Dog Demon

By: Panther Furlong

Summary: Inuyasha & a nameless character of my own spend their six month anniversary at a cabin in the mountains. Rated M for sexual situations. One shot story. Not perfect but please be nice. I know its cheesy as hell but I got bit by the inspiration bug last night & spent about two hours (approximately) writing it down so I could get it typed & posted ASAP. Enjoy:D

It was the night of our six month anniversary & Inuyasha & I were on our way to my cabin up in the mountains for a romantic weekend. The full moon was twenty seven days away & we had decided to drive instead of flying. Inuyasha was asleep in the seat next to me in no time & thankfully the highway was nearly deserted. It was just barely dark as I pulled up in front of the cabin & set the parking brake so I could rummage around in the glove compartment for the door opener. I pressed the button & the door slowly opened. I pressed another button & the lights came on. I pulled the car in & when we came to a complete stop Inuyasha awoke with a snort. I had snuck up earlier in the week to make sure everything was working & that the fridge & pantry were fully stocked. I had also made sure the large cedar bin next to the fireplace was stuffed full of firewood. "We here already?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded & we got out of the car. We went to the front door & as I unlocked it Inuyasha stood behind me holding the bags. I got the door open & we headed inside. I didn't want to use electric lights since the blaring light would spoil the mood so I pointed Inuyasha to the bedroom & took a candle lighter & began lighting some candles & also some lightly scented incense. The candles were unscented & the incense was rose scented. When Inuyasha came out of the bedroom I asked him if he wanted the living room or the bedroom. He said the living room would be better cuz we'd need room to manuever. I directed him to the linen closet & instructed him to build a pallet in front of the fireplace while I started dinner. I planned to make beef stir fried rice & vegetables. I got out the meat, vegetables & rice. I put the rice (the boil in bag kind was easier) into a pot of water & turned on the burner. While the water heated up I put the meat into a skillet & started it simmering. I then got to work cutting up vegetables to add to the rice & meat. The meat was nearly done so I went ahead & added the vegetables to it. Finally the rice was done & I added it to the meat & vegetables. I then left it to simmer for a bit while I got ready for later. Inuyasha had pushed all the furniture up against the walls & made a comfy looking pallet with the black sheets, pillows & comforters from the linen closet. He had even gotten a fire going in the fireplace. I told him to go ahead & make himself comfortable that I was gonna go & change. I told him that dinner was nearly ready as well & that I'd be right out. I went into my bedroom & locked the door. I then opened one of the two suitcases & brought out a very pretty purple & white flowered nightie with a purple robe with a purple & white flowered belt. I changed into this & also put on a purple thong that matched the robe. I tied the belt of the robe firmly shut & added a bit of rose scented dry oil to my neck, chest & wrists. I went into the living room & found Inuyasha still sitting where I had left him only he had taken off the red robe & the white shirt that he usually wore under it & was only in his pants. He looked up as I came into the room & said, "Wow you look gorgeous! I can't wait to see what's under that robe. You smell good too." I blushed & smiled & said, "Thank you very much! You look very handsome! But you have to wait at least til after dinner to see what's under here. Come on its ready." He stood to follow me & I couldn't help but see he had an erection already. Pretending not to notice I led him into the kitchen. I went to the cabinet where the plates were kept & started to reach up to open it so I could get a couple of plates when Inuyasha stopped me. "Wait," he said "let me get this. You go sit down. A lady should be waited on by the man not the other way around." Surprised by this very un-Inuyasha-like gesture I obeyed & after a few minutes he came out with not two plates but one big plate of food. "I figured we could share." was his explanation. We took turns feeding each other bites of food til the plate was empty. Afterword we washed it down with a glass of milk & quickly cleaned the kitchen. Now the big moment had come & I was very nervous. I suspected Inuyasha was as well but he hid it better than I did. We had been sitting in front of the fireplace with me leaning my head against his shoulder when he turned towards me, gently pulled me into his arms & kissed me. I brought one hand up to cup his cheek & the other up to his chest. If I had had any doubts that he was as nervous as I was that touch completely blew them away. His heart was racing & when I touched his cheek he groaned softly as he continued to kiss me. He ended the kiss & looking me right in the eyes said, "I promise you I will be gentle & I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you!" I was burning hot with passion after his kiss & I was nearly breathless as I said, "I love you too, Inuyasha & I trust you with my life. I just want you to promise me one thing before we go any further. Then I'm all yours. Ok?" Inuyasha's eyes were blazing with passion & his voice was half growl as he answered, "Anything you want I promise. Just don't make me wait any longer. I don't know how much more I can take." I took a condom out of my robe pocket & told him what to do with it when the time came. I had put out the incense as they made Inuyasha sneeze so the only light in the room was a warm amber rose glow from the candles & fireplace. "Now," Inuyasha said reaching for me once again, "lets see what's under this robe shall we?" He untied the belt, gently laid me on my back then sat back on his heels to admire the view. His eyes widened in appreciation & with a sly grin that sent a shiver of anticipation all over me he leaned down & began sniffing & licking all over my body except for my breasts & privates. When I thought I'd go insane with frustration he had me sit up so he could remove the nightdress & thong without shredding them (I'd strictly forbidden him from trashing my clothes). He then had me lay back once more & started all over again except ignoring everything but my breasts & ending with my privates. While he licked & suckled on my breasts he gently rubbed & caressed my clit. He then started making teasing circles around my opening getting closer & closer each time & teasingly sliding the tip of one finger just inside & then back out. I was ready to burst with passion so that when he finally slid his finger in all the way & started vigorously massaging the walls of my vagina I couldn't hold back. Before I could protest (not that I wanted him to stop) he had bent his head down & began exploring my privates with his tongue & ending by plunging it inside & wriggling it around til I came again. He sat up & smirked playfully at me while I caught my breath. When I was able to talk I said, "Ok now its my turn." We had discussed my past & he had said he didn't care who or what I had been before we met. Now I untied the belt to his pants, gently laid him back & silenced his protests with a kiss. I sat back for a second & said, "Just lay back & enjoy yourself." I did as he had done to me & slowly worked my way down to his member trailing kisses & nibbles as I went. When I took his member in my hand I was pleasantly surprised at how big he was. I stroked & caressed it & when it felt like he was ready to come I took it into my mouth & started licking, sucking & nibbling til with a sound that was half gasp & half growl he came. I gave him several seconds to recover & then started playing with his balls as I had with his member til he came. When we had both calmed down a bit we sat up & simply watched the fire for a while. Before long he started getting restless & then he started kissing me. He took out the condom & I lay back & watched as he put it on. Instead of coming immediately inside he slowly kissed his way up my legs til he reached my thighs, gently parted them & quickly slid inside. I let out a moan at the size of him & he sat inside me for a moment simply gazing down at me. Then he started thrusting. Our hands were everywhere & it seemed to go on forever. All too soon though we both came he with a growl of pure passion & I with a gasp of his name . He collapsed onto his forearms & kissed me passionately. As he ended the kiss I gently pulled his head down against my chest & quietly told him to relax. I played with his bangs & breathed in the spicey yet musky scent of him & simply relished the moment. We spent the rest of the night in the hot tub gazing at the stars. I thanked whatever benevolent being or force that had brought us together & I will always remember my first time with a dog demon. He was my soulmate & I was his & nothing or no one could ever change that.

The End


End file.
